


Unrelieved

by ivanolix



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara is sexually frustrated but both Kahlan and Dahlia are still asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrelieved

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by littlewoobie116 on Tumblr

  
Lady Rahl's bed is so big that Cara can slip out of it without the other two noticing. She rises with the sun and goes to the sparring chamber to relieve at least some of the twitchiness in her limbs. It's sex she wants, craves, but Kahlan and Dahlia won't be awake for another two hours at least. Garen's grunts as Cara pounds her to the floor hardly cure anything, however. Her thighs twitch for something between them and the smell of sweat only makes it worse.

It should have made things simpler, of course, the addition of Dahlia to the relationship. Kahlan, after making up for years of abstinence, has a healthy but not limitless desire. Dahlia likewise, but together they can match Cara. In theory, at least.

In practice, Cara finds that timing more than anything is her enemy. Kahlan works until the wee hours of the morning, sleeps late into the morning, and Cara barely sees her during free moments. Dahlia tries to split her time between the two of them but gravitates more towards Kahlan and working by starlight and torches. Cara wakes up to find Kahlan and Dahlia cuddled together, unsure how late it was when they joined her in bed.

Sparring solves none of her frustrations, in the end, so the only choice Cara has left is to return to the chamber and _wait_. She hates being bored and hates being frustrated. Kahlan sleeps like a pleased cat, her limbs wound around Dahlia and a smile still on her lips. All she needs is a sun patch and the resemblance to the kittens of the People's Palace would be complete. Cara makes a face, for she prefers dogs, though she _does_ love Kahlan. And Dahlia, even though her sister of the agiel is currently resting her head between Kahlan's breasts, one hand about the Confessor's waist and the other conspicuously out of sight.

Scowling, Cara bats away flies and a random kitten while she waits for them to wake. The burn between her legs grows ever more insistent. Yet as the sun climbs high in the sky and lights the bedroom with golden rays, and birds twitter outside the window like a chorus of annoying children, the Mother Confessor and her nocturnal Mord'Sith slumber on.

Cara thinks that it would be otherwise if she'd never introduced Dahlia to Kahlan. All the years of sisterhood that they'd shared together vanished like a puff of smoke compared to Kahlan's _intelligence_ and _understanding_. She's still unsure what exactly the two have in common, but it binds them together in a way that is intoxicating to watch, yet frustrating when she's left out of the picture.

Kahlan stirs at last, but only to pull Dahlia closer. More frustrated than ever, Cara hopes Dahlia will _suffocate_ in those breasts. Then, maybe, they'd wake up and notice her needs.

It's the noon hour when Cara gives up her patience and becomes proactive. She mounts the bed and nudges Dahlia's back with her forefinger. The Mord'Sith doesn't move. Cara turns her nudge into a poke. Dahlia makes a face, but stays asleep. With a low growl, Cara reaches between the two and tweaks one of Dahlia's nipples. That produces a response--Dahlia whines and shifts away, pressing her breasts against Kahlan's belly.

Undaunted, Cara pinches her ass instead.

"No," Dahlia mumbles.

"What is't?" Kahlan asks without opening her eyes.

"Cara." Dahlia yawns and burrows closer to Kahlan's bosom. "Make her go'way."

"You've slept the day away and I have desires that need tending." Cara glares at them both. "Don't be so lazy."

Kahlan mumbles something against Dahlia's hair and Dahlia whaps Cara with her free hand.

Incorrigible. Cara's more frustrated than ever and starts rocking Dahlia--and by default Kahlan as well--back and forth.

"Stop," Dahlia moans, making the single word last as long as a sentence.

"You can't ignore me like this," Cara huffs. Her partners remain as drowsy as ever, not even opening their eyes. She furrows her brow and considers her option, eying her agiel for a long minute.

"If you're thinking of the agiel then you might as well fuck yourself with it," Dahlia mumbles. Kahlan chuckles sleepily.

Cara sighs. "I hate you both."

"Sleep now, sex later," Kahlan promises, and pulls the blankets up over her and Dahlia. They sleep like one giant being, the blanket rising and falling slowly with every sleepy breath. As different as they may be, they ally together to make Cara's life a torment. A nightmare.

Still scowling, Cara ponders grinding herself to release against Dahlia's hip, asleep or not. They'd probably make her pay for that, of course, but that wouldn't be so bad--unless payment involved being tied up and denied _everything_. Surely they wouldn't be that cruel? Cara peeks under the blanket and sees a smug smile on Dahlia's lips. No, they would most certainly be that cruel.

That leaves only one other option.

Walking across the room, Cara picks up her agiel and holds it firmly as she takes a seat in the large armchair. One leg draped over the chair's side, she watches the sleeping women and twirls her agiel in a slow circle. One hour, no more, is all she'll wait. Then lazy time is over.


End file.
